


Love Live! School Idol Shorts

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidentally Cumming on Priceless School Idol Merchandise, But only a little bit actually, Comedy, F/F, It's not technically Eli/Everyone but it is Eli/like half of the rest of μ's, Masturbation, Nozomi being Nozomi, Sexual Fantasy, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Some Love Live stories that I figured I'd post but really aren't on there own worth posting, although they honestly have about as much substance as some of the stories I've put up before but whatever. Honestly I didn't really need to post these at all.Chapter 1 – Nozomi, Nico, Eli, and Umi (rated T)Chapter 2 – Chika (rated E)





	1. Nozomi/Nico/Eli/Umi Talking About Pretty Much Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 2018. Originally I was inspired to write something about Nico because it was her birthday, but it ended up being more about Nozomi, Eli, and Umi instead.

“Pervert! Spiritual-maniac! Titty monster!”, Nico shouted as she evaded Nozomi’s grasp. “I didn’t even fail the test this time!”, she added, making for the door and opening it just in time to run head first into Umi and fall back on the floor. Eli sighed, getting up from the table and giving Nico a hand up, as Umi facepalmed before sitting down. “...Honoka and the others will be a little longer; they were feeding the alpacas with Hanayo today.”

“It’s not nice to call me a ‘titty monster’ when you’re jealous yourself, Nicocchi”, Nozomi pouted a little, standing with her hands on her hips. Nico’s eyebrow twitched and her face went a bit red. “Hgk...!”, She flicked one of her twintails over her shoulder, giving a smug look. “N-Nico? Jealous of t-those? You can keep them for yourself for all I care!”. Nozomi giggled a little and sat down.

Umi sighed as she fidgeted with a pencil in her hand, looking at her notebook. “It’s about this again?”.

“Ah, I’m sure Nicocchi is just uncomfortable when she compares them with Maki-Chan’s.”

“Oi, are you implying something by that?”, Nico replied, glaring at Nozomi’s smirking face.

“Geeze, both of you...”, Umi said, shaking her head. “There’s nothing wrong with having small breasts anyway, Nico. Thou-“, she stopped herself, muttering quietly and blushing, burying her face in her notebook full of unfinished lyrics.

“Oh, did you have something you wanted to say, Umi-chan?”, Nozomi smirked. “O-Oh, it’s really nothing...”, Umi said, trying to hide even more of her face. “Oh, you sure about that?”, Nico asked, seeming more interested in Nozomi’s teasing now that she wasn’t the main target of it.

“You better say it, Umi-chan, or...” , Nozomi stood behind Umi’s chair, grinning and miming squeezing something with her hands. Umi looked down at her feet. “I-I was just going to say t-that, uh.... I was thinking that the, uh... Size Eli’s are is also beautiful... B-but I don’t mean anything by that!”, she stammered out. Eli blushed a little too, overhearing the conversation.

“Oho, I didn’t know I had that kind of competition for Elichi”, Nozomi chuckles. Eli closed the book she was reading. “...Ah, Eli’s actually quite popular at school, right?”, Umi asked. Eli nodded. “Yes, but... Where are you going with this?”.

“Hmm, you could have a whole harem if you wanted I’m sure, Elichi~”, Nozomi said, leaning in close to her. “I wouldn’t mind if you started with the three of us”. Umi’s face went totally red and she buried it in her notebook again, and Nico glared over at Nozomi. Eli put her hands up in front of her face, looking sheepish. “I get a say in this at some point, right Nozomi?”.

“Stop trying to include people in your weird fantasies!”, Nico shouted at Nozomi, heading for the door again, this time stopping before running straight in to Honoka. Honoka looked around the room. “...Ehehe... Is it just me or is the atmosphere kinda...?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Nozomi is really a bad person at heart but she should keep her hands to herself unless the other girls are in to it.


	2. Mikan Cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 2018.

Chika threw open the door to her family's ryokan and dashed to her room, stopping only to throw off her shoes and greet her mother. She shut her bedroom door, grabbed her cassette player and headphones off the shelf, and plopped down on a cushion on the floor, eagerly pulling the loot from a day spent combing Akihabara's school idol hot spots out of her plastic shopping bag. She held the school idol holy grail she'd been searching for aloft. "A-Amazing... I finally found it... The ultra rare, original cassette release of Honoka's _orange cheers!_ solo album...!".

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, and gingerly cut through the tape sealing the cardboard box, opening it with the utmost care and slipping the cassette out. The album art on the box caught her eye and she set the cassette down on the rug in front of her. She admired the photograph of her idol, Honoka Kousaka; her radiant smile and shining blue eyes, her golden hair. The puffy, frilly yellow top, with a gap in the frills that tantalized her. Her bare middriff... Chika reached under her blue skirt, rubbing herself through her panties, feeling a wet spot growing on them.

Setting the box down on the table, she pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. She grabbed it again and brought her other hand to her lips, licking her middle and index fingers fingers and rubbing her pussy with them before slipping them in. She moaned and whispered as she gently fingered herself. "Mmmm... Haaah... Honoka...~!". 

She sped up a little, closing her eyes and imagining herself slipping her hands under that revealing costume as her and Honoka silently gazed into each others eyes, Honoka smiling as Chika loosened her belt and pulled down her pale yellow skirt and then in turn her plain white panties... "Aaaah, H-Honokaaaa~!". She climaxed, feeling her cum squirting on her hands. She opened her eyes.

Chika blinked in disbelief, looking at the cassette she'd carelessly left on the rug in front of her, now splashed her pussy juice. Her eyes went wide and she started to tear up. "N-No, no, nooo...!". Thinking quickly she pulled off her shirt, frantically using it to wipe the tape clean as best she could. "No, no... Aaaaggh, h-how could I accidentally...?! O-On a priceless piece of school idol history...?!".

"Chika-chan, are you alright?". She froze hearing her sister's voice from behind the door and a shiver went down her. "Y-Y-Yeah, it's all good, ok?! I-I'm fine!".


End file.
